Summary/Abstract.TheWisconsinNationalPrimateResearchCenter(WNPRC)isoneof sevenfederallysupportedNationalPrimateResearchCentersandtheonlyoneintheMidwest. WNPRC'smissionistoincreasetheunderstandingofbasicprimatebiologyandtoimprove humanhealthandqualityoflifethroughresearch.Toaccomplishthis,theWNPRChelps discovertreatments,preventionsandcuresforhumandisease;?generatesnewknowledgeof primatebiology,fromthemolecularandwholeanimallevelstotheunderstandingofprimate ecosystems;?facilitatesresearchprogressbyprovidingexpertise,resourcesandtrainingto scientistsworldwide;?andcollectsprimateinformationanddisseminatestotheresearch communityandtothepublic.